Ulrich SternGetsu
by Red-Haired-Jack
Summary: Moments after Jeremy decyphers Franz Hoppers email after 'Final Round', the group gets a visit from Ulrich's past. Co written with Birdi 13 in da house.
1. Yo

"Well? Got any idea what it says?" Odd asked Jeremy who had spent the last 1/2 hour decyphering Franz Hoppers email. The others looked up when Jeremy didn't tell him to shut up like he had every other time. Jeremy turned to them with a look of shock.

"It gives directions to another factory-another super computer. Along with a number for a...Scott Hopper Franz's brother and co-creator of Lyoko. Franz says he has informed Scott of what's happened, and Scott says he'll send his son, along with some friends, to meet with us at school tomarrow. It also says not to worry yet, XANNA won't be able to do anything for two to three weeks at the earliest."

Their amazed and relieved looks were replaced by ones of surprise as they heard soemone knock at the Hermitages door."Oi! Anyone in there? Name's Will 'Gin Sadisuchikku ' Getsu, I'm one of Scott's sons friends. Well? You in there, Lyoko warriors?"

Looking at each other, they nodded. Ulrich got up to get the door with every one right behind him.

"Careful, Ulrich."Yumi cautioned "His nickname means 'sadistic silver'." Nodding Ulrich opened the door. What he saw was a blast from the past ...his past.

Will was a tall guy, and looked only a few years older than themselves, around 16. He was leaning impatiantly against the doorframe, as if he'd been waiting there a while. He wore tan shorts, a black muscle shirt, and a black sweatshirt with the O'Neil insignia on the back and down one sleeve. He pushed off the doorframe, and the others got a veiw of two katanas, one resting on each hip.

"No fuckin' way. Ulrich? Ulrich Stern? That you, man?" Wills' dark sunglasses slid halfway down his nose, staring in disbelief. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently, then looked up again. Everyone almost jumped as they saw his eyes, and their shocking coloring. Only Ulrich stayed calm, he knew those eyes, etheral green, streaked with vibrant shades of violet, and silver that seemed almost..._primal_. Will slid his sunglasses up his face until they rested in his messy, dirty blonde hair. His eyebrow raised.

"W-W-Will?" For the first time the group could remember, that didn't include an embarrasing situation, Ulrich was stuttering.

"Yo, you've gotten bigger." Will said, shaking Ulrich enough to bring him back to the real world.

The group watched in amazement as Ulrich's face broke into a large grin. " Of course, it's been two years since we last saw each other. How are you? Still together with Velma?"

Will snorted. "As long as she'll have me," he said, toying with the silver dragon pendant at his throat, "You take my advice on that matter?" He sighed at Ulrich's negatory head movement. "Ulrich... I waited so long, almost too long. Sure it worked out in the end, but still... Look, the point is, tell her already."

"Will, stay out of it." Ulrich groaned.

"Nah. I think I'll stay in it. You, Bryce and Stroka didn't stay out of it when it was me, look where it got me? Two years in and still goin' strong. Who's too say you won't be as lucky?"

Ulrich sighed "So... you going to be part of that group tomarrow?"

"Of course so will Velma, and Bryce...and Stroka of course. Hell, even Heather may come with us."

"You shitin' me? You're _all_ friends with this guy?"

"Uhhh...Ulrich you tellin' me you _haven't_ made the connection between Kyle 'Stroka' Hopper and Scott Hopper?"

Ulrich groaned."Oh shut up Will, it's been a _long_ day."

"Fine, I'll be good, for now anyway.But I make no promises for the others though."

Ulrich smiled."Thanks. Comin' in or are ya leaving now?"

"I should get goin', and so should you guys should too. But before that, introduce me to your friends...actually I'm pretty sure I know who's who."

He pointed at Jeremy. "Jeremy Belpois, the main brain of your group. He's the one who found the Factory, and turned on Lyoko, by the by we don't blame you for this mess. He was the one opperating the super computer while the others fought in a more direct manner. Ulrich wouldn't tell me what ya look like in Lyoko, just said ya looked damn funny. Has feelings for Aelita. Being a none fighter he has no battle skills, and no battle stratagies or reminders." He pointed his finger at Aelita now.

"Aelita 'Princess' Hopper, goes by Stones at school, the other brain of the group. Aelita was a crucial player in Lyoko being able to disactivate the Towers. As XANA will be using our towers that'll still be an important asset. Spent ten years in Lyoko from when Franz put her there to hide her, 'till Jeremy found her, being virtual she didn't age keeping the appearance of twelve. A year later she was devirtualized and appears a year younger then you guys, two in Yumis case, but still shares classes with the boys 'cause she skipped a year thanks to her perfect grades.On Lyoko, Aelita wears a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over pants and a long shirt that are both off-white, with maroon gaiters that wrap around them, and matching shoes. In her left ear is a small dangle earring. Her abillites outside the Tower thing include Creativity, the power to change the landscape, and energy balls.She has no imediate defense except slowing enemys down using her Creativity. Has feelings for Jeremy." Aelita looked surprised at such an in-depth summary of herself.

Will crossed his arms, leaned on the door frame, looking at Odd he started again."Odd Della-Robbia, the joker of the group. And always willing to have a crack at the school bitch, Sissi. While he's at school, he's useually clowning around and focusing on having a good time. That attitude carries over into Lyoko, since he often makes jokes and taunts the various creatures that are intent on destroying him and his friends. He is also devoted to his dog, Kiwi, and keeps him in the dorm room at Kadic. His careless attitude sometimes worries his pals, but he has never failed to help any of them when they are in need. His virtual self looks somewhat like a cat, with a tail, claws, and feline stripes on his face. He's a very capeable climber as well. His powers include being able to shoot laser arrows and a limited shield abillity."

He looked at Yumi. "In Lyoko, you wear an outfit modeled after the outfits worn by Geisha and Oiran. Elements of both are used to make up the outfit. It comes with a short-sleeved/hemmed kimono over red tights, black thigh-length boots, red eye liner, red blush on your cheeks, a white-painted face and neck, and some red on your lips to complete the look. Your hair is bunched up into a small bun and the rest is left hanging down. Three bangs are also left hanging.

"You also tend to receive the most of XANA's abuse, having been trapped by him twice, replaced with a fake version of yourself by a XANA phantom another time, and has even been robbed of your digital genetic code by the Scyphozoa, preventing your rematerialization until Aelita extracted the information from XANA's data in Carthage. You're also the only one of the group that has fallen into the digital void, and nearly fell in again on two occasions after that. One week XANA had you attacked almost exclusively. Odd has since then dubbed that week as 'Pick on Yumi Week'.

"Like Ulrich, you're a pesilat (one who studies Pencak Silat). Your Lyoko weapon is a symbol of that fact: dual tessens. You use your acrobatics to dodge attacks. You also have the power of telekenisis that you use for both defense and offense.You ride an Overwing as your Lyoko vehicle. Hmm...I think tha-..." He never got to finish as he was sent flying.

"You, my boy, are late." a girl standing in the doorway snarled. She had just lowered her foot after nailing Will in the the ass, which had sent him flying across the room. She was a short girl, only around 5' 3'', her long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, random strands playing around her shoulders. She brushed her bangs out of her face and watched them all, only half as wearily as the others watched her. On the outside she looked normal, but her deep jade-green eyes were revealing something a little more than normal. Other than that, she looked like a normal teenager her age, blue demin jeans, black tank top, and a choker with a bronze coin dangling from it.

"YUMI!!!!!" Velma screeched running over and tackling the slightly taller figure with a hug.

This caused Ulrich and Will, who had by now picked himself off the floor, to turn their heads back and forth fom each girl to the other. "You know eachother?" The boys asked together. Velma nodded excitedly and the still surprised Yumi did as well,

Ulrich groaned."I'm so screwed."


	2. We're here!

"Today we have new students." Jim said as his P.E. class sat down on the poolside bleachers. Yumi smirked, 'They're here.'

Coming into view were five teens, three guys and two girls. Catching Yumi's eyes Velma gave a small acknowledging nod.

"Yo, Nooblits. Name's Kyle 'Stroka' Hopper." Said a bleached-blonde boy shaved into a non-spiked mohawk that hung between his pale blue eyes. He had a slim 5'10'' frame, not used to physical work, but could give a mean punch. He wore slouching black pants, a black shirt saying 'OFFSPRING' in scrabble blocks, and a SC sweatshirt.

"Stroka?"

The man turned to face the other male his hight."Yes, Xero?"

"Thanks, you just won me five bucks. I bet Will the first thing you'd say would be 'yo, nooblits'."

"Uhhhh... you're welcome? He actually bet against that? What a noob."

Bryce laughed,"I guess so. Pay up." He said to Will, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm broke. I'll pay you back later."

Bryce raised his eyebrow, but ignored it. He faced the class."Hi, name's Bryce 'Xero' Hopper. Sad to say I'm that guys adopted brother." Bryce had dark golden hair and blue eyes with white rings in them. Bryce wore faded jeans, a green shirt, a hat-beanie, and a sweatshirt.

'They haven't changed much.' Ulrich thought.

"And this is _my_ lovely girlfriend, Heather Usagi." Bryce gestured towards the slightly the taller of the two girls. Heathers brown hair reached down the bottom of her shoulder blades, her bangs were pushed aside to show green eyes, tinted yellow. She wore denim jeans and and a brown long sleeve shirt.

Taking Bryce's finish as an invitation, Will introduced himself. "Yo, I'm Will 'Sadischikku Gin' Getsu." Will dressed much like he had the day before, only with a different O'Neil shirt, minus the katanas of course.

Velma rolled her eyes, obviously finding Will's bold declerations completely pathetic. She sighed and flipped her long brown hair out her eyes.

"Anyway... I'm Velma Fae, possibly one of the least self-absorbed of these idiots," she pointed at the boys, causing a few random laughs to erupt from the class, "And it's great to meet you all." She smiled, and winked at the Lyoko crew. She had changed a little from yesterday, now wearing a black halter top and a pair of camo cargo pants.

"And I really hope you'll be nicer to me than them... they don't get the idea I don't like getting teased." Will opened his mouth to say something against that, but it changed to a yelp of pain as Velma's heel came down squarely on his foot. She continued her innocent act while he nursed his horribly throbbing foot.

"So abused..." he grumbled.

"Shut up, you know you deserved it."

"Your point being?"

"That you deserved it, so stop whinning."

Will held up his hands in defeat. "_Hai, Koibito_."

"Please sit as you'd like. While I take roll." They did so, sitting next to the Lyoko Crew.

"You Odd?" Kyle asked as he sat down next to the purple clad man.

"Yeah."

"I heard you guys used to have a band going. I was wondering if you'd like to start it up again? Will's decent at vocals, I'm good at bass and vocals, Xero is good at drums, Heather's another vocalist, and Birdi's pro at a mix board. So interested?

Odd grined,"Definately."

"Does anyone know where Dunbar is?" Jim failed to notice stifled laughter from Kyle, Will, Bryce and Heather. At everyone's nods Jim sighed. "I'll give him detention later. Anyway we're swiming today, you five are excused if you didn't bring swimsuits."

The guys just smirked, kicked off their shoes and socks, and preceeded to strip. Everyone covered their eyes, except Heather and Velma. "Stop or I'll give you detention!" Jim yelled.

"Oh calm down, we're wearing our trunks, teach." Stroka said. Indeed the three had been wearing their swim trunks under their shorts and pants.

"Well, that was funny."

Bryce grinned."I agree with Stroka"

"Uhh...anyway go change." Everyone got up and left for the changing rooms.

"I hope that prissy looking girl dosen't piss Birdi off **too** much."

Bryce looked up surprised."Why?"

Will gave a dramatic sigh, throwing up his hands."We're running out off places to hide the bodies." The guys laughed.

"You know what Will? You've got a point there, besides I think Odd would miss teasing her too much.

* * *

Velma trailed behind the group, yanking Yumi with her. They were the last to reach the locker room, but were whispering excitedly, catching up with eachother, and remembering the good old days. 

"Geez, I miss those happy memories so much." Velma said, with a whistful sigh.

"I know what you mean..." Yumi said as she opened her PE locker. She pulled out a black tankini and stripped. When she had finished changing, she looked at her old friend. She was still in her clothes, leaning against the lockers, politely looking away

"You forget a swimsuit?" Yumi asked, "Cuz I have a spare..." She started to dig through her PE clothes.

"No, no. I was just waiting for you to finish..." Velma said, then peeled off her halter top, revealing a halter top bikini. She looked helplessly at Yumi.

"Can I stash these in your locker? I dont have one yet." Yumi smiled, slightly amused at her helpless friend.

"Sure, why not?"

Velma grinned and started to hand over her clothes. She froze when Sissy came to join them. Her eyes narrowed immediatly.

"What do you want, Sissy?" Yumi demanded

"I just want to talk to your friend, that's all." Sissy said, flipping her hair.

"Why should sh-" Yumi was cut off when Velma's arm shot out in front of her.

"How can I help you?" She said, her eyes resembling chunks of sharp green ice. Sissy flinched, then pulled herself back together. She glared at Yumi.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk ALONE."

"But-"

"It's fine, Yumi." Velma said cooly. Yumi snarled, then turned on her heel to join Aeilita and Heather.

"Now," Sissy started, "We need to have a little talk about school rules."

Velma raised her eyebrow. "School rules?"

"Yes, school rules."

"Go on."

Sissy pulled herself up to full height, which wasn't much taller than Velma, but just enough to be able to look down at her. "You can't touch Ulrich, he's mine."

"Who ever said I wanted him?" Velma's eyebrow twitched a little higher.

"I saw the way you looked at him!" Sissy retorted, " You WINKED at him!"

"Who said it was directed towards him?" Sissy's face twisted, the girl was frustrating, but she had to make sure she knew who was in charge!!

"You are not to touch him! He is mine, and no one else's!"

"Says who?"

"Are you challenging me?!"

"No."

"It sure seems like it."

"That's it, just keep telling yourself that...," Velma said, her voice taking on an icy edge, "Whatever made you think you had to tell me this?"

"I don't want a little hussy like you touching my handsome Ulrich, so you stay away from him!!" Sissy snarled. Then she turned on her heel, and made sure her hair slapped Velma's face as she did, then walked away.

Velma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"That little-!!!" She snarled, and started to lunge for Sissy. Yumi got to her first and yanked her back.

"Forget it, Velma!!! She's only doing it to get to you!!" Yumi pleaded as she pinned Velma's arms behind her back.

Only when Sissy left the locker room did Yumi loosen her grip. Velma's eyes were jade ice. Yumi could have sworn the temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees.

"Just forget it, I get that all the time." Yumi said again, hoping reason would cool her old friend's temper. Velma's tight shoulders loosened and she turned to face the girls.

"It's okay, I can deal..." she said slowly, then started to dig through her clothes.

"What are you looking for?" Yumi asked, "I can help you find it."

"No, no, it's fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Yumi saw a flash of silver, but it was gone when she looked again. Shaking her head, she turned and led the others back to the pool.

Yumi kept an eye out for Velma, but was starting to give up when she finally appeared. She was wearing a towel over her shoulders, and looked a little calmer, but was walking a little too slowly for her to be sure. Will spotted her and climbed out of the water.

"Hey, where've you be-" He stopped, and backed away very slowly, as if she were a wild animal to be treated with great caution. "Oh. Fuck." He had seen the fire in her eyes that came before a fight he didn't want to be part of. He let her pass without question. Yumi got up and started to walk to Velma, but didn't make it in time. Velma casually threw her towel onto the bleachers and walked to the edge of the pool. She did a casual dive into the water, surfacing near the middle.

"Vel-" Yumi stopped when Will's hand appeared in front of her face.

"Hey!!" She snapped, trying to push it aside.

"No, don't!" He said quickly, "You _don't_ want to be a part of this."

Yumi started to snap something back, but stopped. He was... scared."Why?"

"You don't wanna know."

Yumi sighed, and sank down to the ground, dipping her feet in the pool. She swished the water with her legs as Will got his friends and the Lyoko kids out of the pool. Ulrich sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, but Will told me to stay here."

"Huh, funny, me too." They looked hopelessly at each other, and waited for the others to get there.

"Now everybody stay here and watch..." Will said, placing himself next to Ulrich. Odd sat down next to him.

"And why? Just a question..."

"Watch a master, and learn." He said, pointing to Velma.

The group watched as Velma made a steady pace, and casually swam towards the other end of the pool, ignoring Sissy as she swam by. She dove just before she reached the wall. And seemed to vanish.Ulrich looked at Will, who seemed to be waiting for something."What's going on?"

"Watch." Ulrich sighed, and waited. A few minutes later, Stroka shifted.

"Has she ever stayed under this long?" He asked impatiently.

"...No," Will said, and started to look a little worried, " I'm begining to wonder if she's okay..." The Lyoko crew looked at them, still having no clue of what was going on.

"Will-" Ulrich started.

"Oh wait! There she is!" He said, looking a little excited.

She surfaced, and swam over to them, her hair now black with moisture."Hiya."

"Where you been?" Will asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Enjoying the water, what else? I'm a goddamn aquaphile, man."

"You were under for a good 5 minutes."

"Oh really? Wow, new record."

"Velma... what were you doing?"

She looked a little sheepish.

"Okay, I was saying 'Hi' to a friend."

"Underwater?" Odd asked skeptically. She stuck her tounge out at him. He responded in kind.

"Whatever..." She said, with a shrug. She swam the the empty wall space next to Will and hoisted herself out of the water."Ah, nice day isn't it?"

"Depends..." Will said, eyeing her.

"On what?" She asked, looking just as skeptical as he sounded.

"...Nevermind."

"Alrighty."

Across the pool, Sissy, was climbing the ladder out of the pool. Velma watched her with interest. Sissy walked over towards their side of the pool, flashing a flirty look at Ulrich, who made a gagging sound. She glared at the rest of them, and started to dry herself off. As she walked away, Velma caught Yumi's attention.

"Oh right! Hey Yumi!" Yumi looked at her.

"What?"

"Just for a little momento..." She tossed something to her. Yumi caught it, and blinked.She stared at her hand, everyone else staring over her shoulder. A little bow, like the ones that were used to tie string bikinis shut was sitting in the palm of her hand.

"I-uh suggest you put that away about now." Velma cautioned.

Yumi nodded and closed her hand around it. Velma's attention, however, had shifted completely to Sissy.Then an earsplitting scream filled the air. The others jumped and watched as Sissy's swimsuit slowly started shredding, almost thread by thread. And that started a chain reaction of events around the pool.

"Oh my fucking God." Stroka said in amazment. Bryce let out a whistling breath.

"Wow." Odd said.

"Oh my." Aleilita gasped.

Jeremy and Heather just looked away, snickering.

Yumi and Ulrich stared, then started rolling across the pool deck laughing. When everyone turned away from Sissy, who had wrapped herself in a towel and was wailing at the top of her lungs, they stared at Velma. She held up 3 more knots like the one in Yumi's hand, looking guilty, but still grinning.

"How-?" Ulrich started, but stopped when he saw the small dive knife strapped to her leg."You didn't..."

"Actually, I'd say I did." She said, her grin widening. She looked around at the others.

"I got 3 more, who wants 'em?" She said, holding up the other knots. Odd immediatly snatched one out of her hand, followed by Ulrich. She held the last one up in question.

"Don't you want it?" Will asked. She pointed to the dive knife strapped to her leg.

"This is reminder enough."

Jeremy stretched out his hand. "I'll take it, if you dont mind..." Velma just grinned and placed it in his hand.

"Just so you all can have a laugh and a day of rememberence when your down."Everyone grinned.

Will leaned over and kissed her on the cheek."My little Imp." He said proudly. She smiled.

"Oh right!" she said quickly, "I'll be right back!" The others watched as she approached a still sobbing Sissy.

"Hey Sissy!" A voice next to her snapped. She looked up, it was that Velma girl again.

"What do you want?" She snapped back.

"Just wanted to tell you something, that's all."

"Then tell me, and leave me alone!"

"Alright, no need to get bitchy about it...," she said, holding up her hands, "I just want you to know that I'm taken, sweetie." Sissy looked up at her, not understanding.

"I got a boyfriend, and, to be honest, his name isn't Ulrich. It's Will. So get over yourself." Velma snapped, then turned to leave to leave her hair slapping Sissy across the face.. She stopped. "Oh right." She tossed something over her shoulder landing at Sissy's feet. Sissy bent down to pick it up. It was a little peice of cloth, big enough to be the spot on a swimsuit between the breasts on a string bikini. And... it looked like the same print her swimsuit had. She looked closer, the edges were slightly frayed, like they'd been cut. Then it hit her. It WAS part of her swimsuit.: She screamed in anguish and clung the towel close to her body.

"I won't forget this!!!!!" she screamed after Velma.

"Neither will I!" Velma called back, "It's WAY too amusing to forget!"

When Velma joined the others, her face was very solemn, and she looked at them all very seriously."Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very sad day... It's-it's" She looked like she couldn't go on, but finally managed to try, "It's the last day, in history, Sissy will ever wear a two-peice swimsuit to PE class." She grinned as the others roared with laughter.

"But seriously, how'd ya do that?" Odd asked

The five shared a look."Practice. Lots and lots of practice."

Jim came up."Sissy says you did that to her. Is there any validation in that, Miss Fae?"

Velma gave an innocent look."Who? Me? I dont even KNOW her, why would I do it?" Jim,though still suspicous, nodded and walked off.

"I think we'll have to watch out for trouble him...,"Will mumbled, "He seems like he could be a bit meddlesome..."

"True, Jim is like that..." Yumi said, jerking her head in Jim's direction. The group stared after him, watching as he escorted a sobbing, screaming Sissy from the pool area and back to the locker room.

"CLASS DISMISSED!!!!!" He yelled over his shoulder as he vanished around a corner.

"Shall we change and get down to business?" Yumi suggested.

Everyone shrugged and did so. A few minutes later everyone was by the pool again."Well, Stroka, you're our tech man, explain"

Stroka sighed."Fine. XANA as you know is one of my uncles programs for Lyoko. It acheived selve awarness and, for some unknown reason, grew unsavory with the world and decided to attempt to destroy it. It had to wait for its time however, Franz could shut him down, it saw its chance when Franz and Aelita hid from government agents in Lyoko. He acted to late to gain control of Aelita, but it managed to scramble Franzs data enough that it wouldn't take on a humonoid shape. However he needed both Franz and Aelitas keys to escape Lyokos main frame into the net he put computer into hibernation so that the nuclear battery wouldn't run out before he could escape."

"Ten years later Jeremy stumbled across it. From there you know up to this point. XANA destroyed your Lyoko to stop interference from your group, however it didn't expct you to get a hold of us. He had planned on quitely hacking our Lyoko and using our Towers to launch an attack on us and gain freedom from those who could stop him."

"However Franz managed to contact dad and as such we got involved too soon for XANA's plan, and it'll now take anywhere between three and five weeks before XANA can get in. So we got a while to enjoy ourselves before we gotta save the world." Stroka finished.

"How are we going to explain Williams disapearance? What do you think happened to him when Lyoko crashed?"

The five raised an eyebrow, Will answered the group."Why should we explain anything? Beyond his crush on you and his rivalry with Ulrich, there's no evidence of him having any ties to your group so we should be out of suspicion. I personally hope the fucker died when Lyoko crashed however, sadly, I believe XANA kept him alive to use as a battle avatar in case you guys caught up with him."

"And there you've got it. Now I believe I have a bet for Odd." Will broke the silence.

"A bet?"

"Yeah. Ten bucks says I can out eat you."

Odd grinned."I'll take that bet. Prepare to lose."

Will shrugged."I don't lose at eating. We'll do it tomarrow, the cafeteria won't be willing part with enough food for this. I'll see you guys later," He looked at Ulrich,"I need to talk about something with Ulrich, alone." Nodding everyone got up to leave.

"Aelita? Can I talk to you?" Looking curious, Aelita nodded and followed a slightly nervous Jeremy off to some quite spot to talk. Everyone looked on in curiousity, shrugged, and continued on to the cafeteria for lunch.

"What's up, Will?" Ulrich asked, his eyes following Yumi untill she was out of sight.

"I heard you got into an argument with your old man." Will chuckled at Ulrichs groan."I talked to him last night, about an idea of mine. You will move out of the dorms,to seperate you from your 'bad influences' here at Kadic," Will bluntly ignored Ulrich's enraged shout, "and shall move in with Stroka, Xero, and myself. You will continue to attend Kadic untill next semester. At that point your father will judge your academic improvement, if he finds it satisfactory he will allow you to return to living in the dorm."

"Now this is where it gets good. I never said I wouldn't make the same offer to those 'bad influences'. I will make this offer known to their parents by the end of week. This has a few advantages for us. No curfew, my house is close to where we'll be heading when XANA starts bitchin' around, the girls with next door to us, Aelita can move in with them, and I believe you'll love this one, we live across the street from Yumi." Ulrich's face broke into a grin.

"He made a deal with a _Getsu_ and he wasn't specific? How high was he at the time?"

Will shruged."I haven't the slightest clue, but what ever it was it was damn strong stuff." They started to walk to the cafeteria.

"What do you think Jeremy wanted with Aelita?"

Will chuckled as he pointed to a corner. "What do _you _think he wanted?" From their spot Ulrich and Will could see Jeremy and Aelita sharing a kiss. "Looks like _somebody_ around here takes my damn advice."

Ulrich glared at his much taller friend."Shut up Will. Yumi made it clear she wanted to" He spat the next word like poison."_only _be friends. I had spent the last two weeks of Summer working up the guts to tell her how I felt. When I get back she wants to 'tell me something', I say I do too. Trying to be polite I let her go first, and she tells me she only wants to be friends!" As Ulrich vented his anger, the air grew heavy with oppresive energy. Ulrich made eye contact, and Will could see the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly the pain was replaced by embarrasment, and the oppresive energy vanished."Sorry about that, Onii-san."

Will smilled."It's ok, Otouto. You've been bottling that up for awhile, haven't you? It's better you snapped at me then somebody else." On the outside Will appeared calm, but Ulrich new Will was very much like his favorite element, wind. He had just settled Yumi in the eye of a storm, one that made Katrina look like a summers breeze.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, again."What are you planning, Will?"

"Who me? Oh, nothing" 'I'm just gonna tell Koibito. Cause she's the best at this sort of thing.'

Suddenly a voice spoke in Wills head.'What about me?'

'Gin? There's no way in Hell I'm gona take _your_ advice, Velma would kill me.'

'What about mine?'

'No, not yours either, Greed.' Will groaned.'Go away, guys. And that 'no' goes for all of you' There was a series of grans, befoe silence prevailed in Wills mind.

Ulrich eyed Will cautiously."Fine. When am I moving out?"

"Tonight. You gonna need any help with your stuff?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"We'll swing by after last class." They stopped talking as they entered the Cafeteria. When they entered the Cafeteria, they quickly got in line to get their food. A minute later they sat down with their now enlarged group.

"What did Will need to talk too you about...What are you guys doing?" Yumi questioned as Ulrich, Velma, Kyle, and Bryce moved their treys away from Will.

"Protectecting our food,Yumi, protecting our food..." Bryce answered, eyeing Will like he was a dangerous animal.

Before she could ask what he meant, Will 'attacked'. In a flash his trey lacked any trace of food, he then proceded to perform the same trick on the two nearest treys; Aelita and Jeremys. "Well, I'm full." Will announced with a loud burp, which earned him a smack from Velma. "Owchy, why am I so abused again?" Will whined, rubbing his head.

Velma snorted "Like I said this morning, 'because you _deserve_ it', so live with it."

Will shrugged. "Anyway, I need to talk to you after you finish eating." Velma nodded nonchalantly, tough you could tell she was curious.

Meanwhile Ulrich told Yumi he would tell the group what Will told him after classes. After Velma finished, she and Will got up, waved, and left.

* * *

Velma, Will, and Ulrich were waiting in what was soon to be solely Odds room. Ulrich was glad for Odds appearance, it distracted him from the sympathetic looks Velma had been giving him since she and Will had showed up to help him pack. A few minutes after Odd the others came in. "So...whats up?" Odd asked, petting Kiwis head. 

Ulrich sighed. "My father has decided that I may no longer live in the dorms, though I will still attend Kadic. I will be staying with family friends in town."

His friends, though you could tell they didn't like it, nodded. "Who and where? And will we be allowed to visit?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich chuckled."I dont think my hosts will have a problem with you guys visiting. I **will** be living with Will, after all. As for where...Yumi? Did you notice that someone moved into the house across the street from yours?" Yumi nodded.

"Well that's our house." Will said, quitely laughing at the look on Yumis face. After a while Will got up. "Sorry, but we gotta go, Ulrich. If we dont hurry Stroka, Bryce, and Heather will eat our share of dinner. You guys can come over tommarow, see you then." He and Ulrich each picked up a suit case, nodding to everyone Velma, Will, Yumi, and Ulrich left the remaining borders.

* * *

"See you tommarrow, Yumi." Ulrich waved good bye as Yumi walked through her homes front gate, she smiled and waved back. After she dissapeared behind her door, Ulrich turned to face the house he'll be staying at for awhile. Suddenly Heather stuck her head out a window on the fiest floor. 

"Hurry, before they eat it all!" Laughing along with Velma, Ulrich followed the fuming Will into the building.

'This may have been the best thing dads ever done for me.' Ulrich thought as he closed the door.

* * *

A/N ok there you go, my second chapter. So? Good? Bad? Ok? please review.  



	3. Just a Day

"Wake up, Ulrich." Ulrich groaned, opening an eye he saw Will standing next to his bed.

"Go away, Will." Shifting his eyes to the clock, he groaned again. "It's only 9 o'clock."

Will shrugged, smirking a bit. "Should I tell Yumi she can come in and wake you up?" He laughed as Ulrich shot straight up. Glaring at Will, Ulrich sighed.

"I'll meet you guys in the kitchen." Will nodded, and left, leaving Ulrich to get dressed. Walking over to his dresser, which he had thrown his clothes in last night, Ulrich took another look around his new room. It was about the same size as his dorm room had been, though it seemed much larger without the second bed in it. His bed was the same size as his dorm rooms had been, though it had more space under it. In the corner there was a bookcase that reached the ceiling, and was two feet across, and currently empty. There was also a work desk in the space Odds bed would have previously taken, and a nice recliner chair, that held one of Ulrich's surprises- there was a laptop on it. Apparently Will decided to make up for the fact that he had missed two of his birthdays. Other then that, it was a plain white room with a nice mahogany floor.

After he had dressed, Ulrich walked out the door. Across from his room was the second floor bathroom, on either side was Wills room, which is across from Velma's at the end of the hall, and then Stroka's room, which is next to Bryce's-which is across from Heathers. After Bryce's room, there are two more rooms, on either side of the hall, all empty. After visiting the bathroom, Ulrich walked down the stairs, the first floor had four things in it, living room, kitchen with a table they eat dinner at, another bathroom, and a door under the stairs that leads to the basement. Ulrich turned into the kitchen. "Mornin, everyone." Ulrich said. "Bryce and Stroka still asleep?"

Will nodded. "I thought you'd like to join me, Velma, and Yumi for breakfast. As for those two...you should remember they aren't exactly...morning people" Velma snorted at the under exaggeration.

"Last time I checked, one shouldn't touch food **any** of you made with a twenty-five foot long pole. Has that changed?"

Will laughed. "Nope, not one bit. The only thing I can cook is steak. I meant like go out to breakfast, Heather is going to go eat by herself, she has this thing about eating in front of people." Heather gave a sheepish smile.

"What for?"

"Hmm...Do you know of anywhere that has hash browns?"

Yumi nodded. "I know restaurant that has American breakfasts. Would that work?"

Will grinned. "That'll work."

* * *

Two hours later Will was seen dragging Stroka to the principles office. "Why are we here again?"

"**You** are the one who wants to start the band, and the office isn't open for those kind of requests on weekdays."

"Right." Stroka mumbled dejectedly.

"Hello. We're here to see the principle." Will greeted the secretary in the office.

"Are you new here? I don't recognize either of you, and he looks like some one I'd know..." the secretary trailed off, looking at Stroka.

"Yes we are. I'm William D. Getsu, this is Kyle D. Hopper."

"Well, the principles free at the moment go on in."

"Arigato, Secretary-san." Will laughed at the look on the Secretaries face, it showed she didn't understand a word he just said besides 'secretary', Kyle also chuckled as the two walked over to the principles office.

"Come in." Mr. Delmas said from inside the office a moment after Will knocked.

"Ah, Mr. Getsu and Mr. Hopper, hello. How can I help you two?" The principle greeted as the two walked in. "Please have a seat." They did so.

"Am I correct when I say students who live in the dorms need your permission to do such things as join/start a band?"

"You are."

"Well, Ishiyama-san, Mr. Dello-Robia, Ms. Stones, and Mr. Belpois have all expressed a desire to join the band that we," He gestured at himself and Kyle. "Are in. As we do not live in the dorms, not to mention we're emancipated minors as our records show, **we** don't need your permissions, but they do. As we are the both the managers and oldest members, we came to ask for their permission."

Mr. Delmas rubbed his chin. "Mr. Stern has not wished to join the band along with his friends?"

"Ulrich moved out last night, Mr. Delmas, remember? He lives with us now, us being myself and my roommates."

"Yes, I do remember now. Before I give you all my part of the permission needed, I have a question. Did you and your friends have anything to do with what happened to my daughter? She's positive that Ms. Fae is responsible."

"Who's your daughter?" They had a guess at who the principles daughter was.

"You'd know her as Sissy." The two suppressed groans as they were proved correct in their guess.

"No sir, I honestly have no idea why, or how, she believes my girlfriend had anything to do with** that**."

Mr. Delmas nodded. "Very well, you have the required permissions."

As they got up to leave, Stroka turned to face the principle. "Are there any school concerts soon?"

"Yes, there's one two weeks from today."

The two exchanged smirks. "Thanks, princi, see ya's later." With that the two left.

* * *

"So? What he say?" Yumi asked as the whole group sat down, Odd and Kyle looking slightly out of place since they were the only one without 'dates'. Velma sat next to Will, Heather with Bryce, Jeremy with, his finally official girlfriend, Aelita, even Yumi sat close enough to Ulrich for them to be considered 'couple' by people who didn't know the 'truth' of their relationship.

Will yawned. "He said its fine. Though your act with that bitchy daughter of his caused a slight problem." He sent a look at his girlfriend as he finished. Velma just rolled her eyes.

"When's the first show?" Odd asked as he looked over the menu.

"Two weeks from today." Kyle answered, playing with the bit of his mohawk, let down today, that hung between his eyes.

"You up for that contest, Odd?"

Yumi stared at Will in shock. "How are you hungry already? You ate 20 dollars worth of breakfast!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "So? That was nearly three hours ago, I'm hungry."

Half an hour later Will paid Bryce the ten bucks he owed him, having eaten Odd by a good five minutes. He grinned at the purple spotted blonde. "No one can out eat me, remember that, Odd." Odd just stuck his tongue at the older blonde. They spent the rest of the day enjoying the fact XANA couldn't ruin their day.

* * *

(A/N)For all reding this, sorry for the wait and the shortness. 


	4. How they met

Last time

* * *

Half an hour later Will paid Bryce the ten bucks he owed him, having out eaten Odd by a good five minutes. He grinned at the purple spotted blond. "No one can out eat me, remember that, Odd." Odd just stuck his tongue at the older blonde. They spent the rest of the day enjoying the fact XANA couldn't ruin their day. 

Now

* * *

Yumi sighed as she got dressed, looking out her window in her room she looked at the house Ulrich had moved into a week and a half ago. The answer from Odd's and Jeremy's parents had come, Ulrich had just sighed and said that you couldn't have everything, the more observant, i.e. Will and Velma, noticed Ulrich's eyes were looking directly at Yumi when he said that. Since Will's arrival, Yumi had seen a different side of Ulrich; hell they've **all** seen a different side of the boy. Since Will had arrived, he had been happier; he smiled more often, and had become a bit more open. 

The Japanese girl had yet to find just out why Will's presence in Ulrich's life had made such a thing happen, but she was glad for it. Ulrich was the happiest she had ever seen him in the time they had known each other, especially those last few weeks before Wills sudden appearance… Yumi shook her head '_Velma must be getting to me; I'm starting to regret my decision…_'

Unbidden, the memory of Ulrich's hurt expression when she had told him her decision flashed across her mind. Yumi shook her head again. '_No! It was for the best…_' Even in her own head, the words were starting to sound stupid; the decision of an emotionally unsure girl who had made the wrong choice.

Sighing again, she pulled her black mid drift turtleneck sweater. Walking down to the kitchen, she sat down to breakfast with her family, and told them of her plans for the day, though her parent knew that their daughter could almost always be found at the 'Getsu residence' across the street these days.

After some teasing from her little brother, Iori (A/N, Is that right? I can't remember his name…), she left her house. Quickly crossing the street, she walked up to the door and knocked.

A minute later, Heather opened the door. "Hi, Yumi, here for practice?" Yumi nodded as she walked in.

"Hi, Heather. Yeah I'm here for practice, but where is every one?" There was normally at least one person, normally Will, in the kitchen, but she saw no one on the entire first floor.

Heather grinned a little mischievously at the Japanese girl. "Follow me; I think you'll like this." Heather giggled, leading Yumi to a door in the staircase. When she opened the door, the first thing Yumi heard was the sound of banging wood and the sound of a gun going off. Raising an eyebrow at Heather, Yumi walked down the stairs. She entered a large room, roughly the size of the floor above it; only it was totally empty so it seemed larger.

In one corner there was the reason for the gun bangs; Kyle stood on one side of the room, an oversized white handgun in his right hand, his left in his pocket, firing at targets on the other side of the room, and hitting the bulls eye almost every time. The scary part? He had his eyes closed, and he moved to one of five targets randomly, so he hadn't just found a good spot and kept going.

On the other side of the room, Velma was doing the same, eyes closed and all, only with throwing knives.

In the row between the two projectile practices, the shirtless Bryce Will and Ulrich were sparing. Bryce was using a Bo staff that reached just under his chin, the other two were using bokens. Will used a full-length katana boken in his right hand, and a shorter wakisashi length one in his left hand. Ulrich wielded a single full-length boken with both hands. All three were sweating heavily.

Yumi blushed a bit at seeing Ulrich's sweaty torso. Heather grinned. "I told you, you'd like it." Though she narrowed her eyes at Heather, Yumi didn't even try to deny that she liked it.

"Hey, ladies." Yumi jumped as Stroka's voice spoke behind her, she hadn't even noticed the loud bangs from the pale blonds gun stop. "She here yet, Heather?"

Heather shook her head. "Sorry, Kyle, but she's not here yet." The 'tech man' of Will's group shrugged.

"It's fine. I'll be in my room..." He muttered, walking up the stairs.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at heather. "His girlfriend is coming to stay with us today, he's kind of anxious to see her." Heather answered the unasked question. Yumi blinked as a weight pulled her backwards a bit as arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, Yumi." Velma greeted. "Here to watch Ulrich, hmm?" The brunette purred into Yumi ear, making the Japanese girl blush a bit.

"N-no! I came for band practice!" Yumi stuttered. Velma gave a cat like smirk.

"Oh really? I do believe that we canceled todays practice, didn't we, Heather?"

Heather also gave the cat like smirk, kinda ironic since her last name means 'rabbit'. "I do believe we did, Birdi." Her eyes widened a bit, looking behind the other two girls. "Ooh, they're finishing up." Yumi and Velma turned their heads to face the the spar that still hadn't ended.

Apparently Bryce and Ulrich decided to team up on Will. The two shorter boys stood back to back in ready stances, a few yards away Will stood in a low stance. At the same moment, the Bryce and Ulrich charged Will. Dodging to one side, Will disarmed Bryce, flinging the bo staff across the room, the dirty blond slashed at Bryce's gut. Grunting Bryce was shoved a few feet away from the force, having been disarmed; Bryce walked over to the girls after he picked up his staff.

Bryce blinked at Yumi as he wrapped his arms around Heather's waist. "When did you get here, Yumi?"

"A few minutes ago. How long were you three at that?"

"Hmm... what time is it?"

"10:40."

"'Bout an hour and a half." Bryce's gentle white ringed blues eyes looked at Ulrich. "He's good, but it's over; he can't beat Will one-on-one."

Yumi snorted. "Don't go underestimating Ulrich, he's our strongest fighter."

Bryce gave a wry grin. "Well, Will's **our** strongest fighter, Ulrich can't beat him." A loud clang interrupted Yumi's retort. Looking over to the sparring friends, Will had his bokens crossed against Ulrich's throat; pinned to the wall and his own boken tossed several feet away, Ulrich had plainly lost.

"Damn it all. Ten years and I **still** can't beat you, Klingedämon." Though he sounded pissed, the tired smile on his face said otherwise.

Will returned the smile. "You've come a long way since the day we met, when I saved your sorry ass..."

Flashback

* * *

"Vati, wo du bist? Ich werde erschrocken…" A five year old Ulrich, dressed in high class clothes, sniffled as he walked through the crowded streets of Kyoto during new years. The young German boy felt very out of place in his western style clothes, being surrounded by crowds of people wearing traditional kimonos. He had came with his father and mother for a business trip to Japan, but had been seperated by the thick crowds. 

Some how he he had managed to dislodge himself from the crowd, but now found himself in a dark alley. The little boy spun around as he heard none to friendly voices, in Japanese, behind him. Ulrich stepped back in fear as two thugs loomed over him. He didn't understand what they were saying, not knowing much Japanese at the time, but Ulrich didn't feel like it would be good for him.

The two thugs nodded at each other, apparently coming to an agreement, and approached the little boy. Ulrich crouched in a corner in the fetal position, shivering. Suddenly a voice spoke, in a language Ulrich could neither understand or name.

"Ganzi." It was a proud, yet quite, male voice that held an untold depth of power in it, and it sounded absolutely **disgusted**, coming from behind the two thugs. The thugs upscured Ulrich's view of his rescuer, he hoped that who ever it was he'd be OK. They exchanged a few words in Japanese; well, the thugs yelled at who ever it was, and the man, Ulrich guessed by the voices deepness, said only a little. After a minute, the two charged who ever it was.

Ulrich was shocked as the two simply flew backwards into the wall on top of each other. Ripping his eyes from his attackers, Ulrich looked to his hero, and was shocked. Instead of the twenty something year old **man** he had expected, there was a young **boy**, not even more the two years older then himself, with a katana many time his hight resting on his shoulders. The boys demonic green eyes were staring at the two pinned to the wall.

"Chantil." Klingedämon, as Ulrich had mentally labeled the person in front of him, told the slightly younger boy.

"I-I n-kein SP-sprechen diese Sprache." Ulrich stuttered.

'Klingedämon' rubbed his chin with the hand not resting on his katana handle. "Amperestunde, deutsch. Was ist dein Name?" Though startled by the switch to his native language, German, Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich Heck, Klingedämon." The boys eyes widened at the nickname a bit, before he burst out laughing.

"Wir erhalten entlang gerechter geldstrafe, Ulrich, gerade geldstrafe." He said through his laughter.

End flashback

* * *

The two were broke out of their memories as Velma jumped onto Will's back, due to his tired state the tallest guy in the room fell face first into the ground, causing everyone to laugh. Ulrich blushed as he caught Yumi's eyes, if he had not looked away so soon, he would have seen her blush back as she tucked her behind her ears. 

'_Maybe...'_ Yumi thought. '_Just maybe, I still have a chance to fix that stupid decision..._'

* * *

(A/N)Yo. Well there you go, chapter four. How Ulrich and Will met, and a little thought into Yumi's dumb ass decision... 

Vati, wo du bist?-Daddy where are you?

Ich werde erschrocken…-I'm scared...

Klingedämon-sword demon

I-I n-kein SP-sprechen diese Sprache - I-i n-no sp-speak that language

Amperestunde, deutsch. Was ist dein Name?-Ah, German. What is your name?

Ulrich Heck-Ulrich Stern

Wir erhalten entlang gerechter geldstrafe, Ulrich, gerade geldstrafe-We'll get along just fine, Ulrich, just fine.

Laters


	5. Bringin' Down The House

Last time

* * *

_'Maybe..._' Yumi thought. '_Just maybe, I still have a chance to fix that stupid decision..._'

Now

* * *

"...And I'm too sexy for this song." Stroka finished the last line of 'I'm Too Sexy', the others finishing the instrumental. Odd sighed loudly as he plopped down in on the stage, and drained a water bottle.

"We are good to go!" They had just finished the last practice till the concert that night at the school.

Ari nodded. "You guys really are!" She agreed with the blond with a purple spot, jumping up onto stage and glopping onto Stroka.

Yumi smiled at the red head, remembering when she had first arrived.

Flashback goodness!

* * *

They were still laughing at Will's huffing face at the fact Velma had pulled him down into the ground.

"She pulled him to the ground, again?" Yumi jumped, she hadn't heard anyone approach due to the noise. Facing the door she saw a red headed girl at the bottom of the staircase. She had long silky ginger hair reaching mid back, a green spaghetti strap tank top, pretty green eyes, and faded white/ blue jeans. "Hi, everyone. Who's the new girl, and guy?" She greeted eying Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hello, Ari. These are Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama. Their part of the group we're here to help out." Heather explained from her position in Bryce's arms.

Ari nodded, waving at the two. "K. I just came to say hello before I go see Kyle." With that the slim petite, couldn't be more 5' 4", girl walked up stairs.

"Well, that was anti-climatic" Yumi said.

Bryce grinned. "You're anti-climatic!" Bryce used his favorite come back, resulting in everyone's snickering.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise from upstairs. Will snickered as stood up, somehow managing it with Velma still perched on his shoulders. "We may wanna go some where... else, any where else..."

"That's an understatement," Velma snarled, throwing herself off Will's shoulders and yanking Yumi's arm as she dragged her up the stairs. "A BIG understatement."

The group made a quick exit of the building, which quickened even more as the noises continued to get even kinkier than before.

"What are they DOING?" Yumi asked, nudging Velma. Velma just looked at her.

"There's a reason his nickname's 'Stroka'; think about it." Yumi took an entire minute to figure it out, and then blushed horribly.

"Bad images, dear?" Heather asked. Yumi glanced at Ulrich, and flushed an even brighter red before burying her face in her hands.

Will grinned. "Or maybe not **that** bad, heh?"

"It took her that long?" Bryce asked, sliding his arm around Heather's waist.

"Apparently." Will answered. "Ulrich's known forever, so he can't claim innocence." Ulrich took on a light pink tinge, but shrugged it off.

"Right," Velma said, diverting attention from the mentally scarred Yumi. "So, where do we go now?"

"My house?" Yumi offered through her hands.

"Any other suggestions?"

"Nope." The group answered in unison.

"'K, we're all good then." Will slung his arms around Velma's shoulders and pulled her back from the rest of the group.

"What's up, babe?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his waist. Will glanced at Ulrich and Yumi, making sure they were out of hearing range.

"What's taking you so long? The boy's dying…"

"She's stubborn; let me do this my way, please. I'm almost ready."

"Fine, but don't be too late."

End of Flashback goodness.

* * *

Yumi snapped out of that memory as Bryce shot a smart comment Stroka's direction, despite the obvious bit of good it wasn't going to do.

"Geez, guys, no humping in public, please. Spare us." He said, grabbing Heather into a hug. Kyle just gave him a look and made faces that indicated things might be happening. Velma rolled her eyes and threw a microphone at him.

"You're so gross…" she snarled as she stomped back to the sound system she was working on.

"Oh come on…" Stroka protested, "It's not like you don't do the same."

"Actually, we don't go quite as extreme as you do, my friend," Will said, slapping Stroka's shoulder, "She's kinda prudish." His comment was met with a fist hitting the back of his head.

"Damn, she's getting fast." Bryce observed as Will yelped and began to nurse the back of his head.

"If your need so desires, there's an empty classroom down the hall, and you're done Kyle. Knock yourselves out." She snarled. Kyle didn't take a second warning, smirked, and led Ari out of the room.

Velma returned to her sound system, inspected it then headed to the master board at the back of the room, growling about perverted adolescent males "Right, do we want lights with the show, people?"

Odd shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Velma nodded and began to play with the colors and dimmers.

Meanwhile, Odd and Will were talking about the finer points of notes and combinations, Jeremy was helping Aelita with a stubborn speaker that Kyle had almost blown out, leaving Ulrich and Yumi across the room from each other and alone.

'_Great._' Yumi thought. '_Now I can't talk to anyone because they're all busy_.' She glanced at Ulrich and blushed. "Oh, might as well." She grumbled and started towards Ulrich.

Ulrich saw her and began to head over to talk to her, when a cord tightened at her feet and dumped her straight into his arms.

"Yumi! Are you okay?" he asked, worried that something might have hurt her. She looked up quickly, her lips brushing his as her head snapped up. They were frozen for a second, then they jumped apart, turning an amazing shade of red.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stammered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"G-good." He mumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. From her raised stand at the back of the room, Velma locked eyes with Will, and then returned to her work on the lights.

Yumi looked up through her eyelashes, hardly daring to breathe. Then she snapped upright. "Ulrich?"

"Y-yeah?" His eyes flicked up, but he kept his head down.

"Are you taller than me?"

"What?!" Ulrich spluttered.

"I think he is." Velma added from her place behind the master board.

"Back-to-back!" Bryce yelled, whirling them around and pushing them back-to-back. In the end, it was determined that Ulrich was now taller Yumi by half an inch.

Will laughed as he clapped Ulrich on the back. "Congrats, midget! You're what, 5' 6'' now?"

"When he's not slouching..." Velma mumbled.

Ulrich growled. "'Midget' in comparison to you, Will..." Will just continued laughing.

Later in Ulrich's Room

* * *

"So I have to wear something other than my normal clothes?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I said so."

"Aw, Will!" Ulrich groaned and slumped onto his bed.

"Oh come on," the tall boy reasoned," You do know Heather put some serious thought into those clothes." He pointed to the box on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich twisted on the inside.

"No fair…" He almost hit the edge of a whine. Will grinned from his spot in Ulrich's desk chair.

"Just take a look."

"Oh fine."

"Atta boy," he smirked, "I'll be back later." And with that said, Will got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Ulrich sighed. Was this what being in a real band felt like? People picking your own clothes for you? 'Whatever,' Ulrich thought, shaking it off, 'Might as well take a look.' When he opened the box, he was surprised at how subtly stylish Heather could be. He laid his new clothes out on the bed and inspected a little more thoroughly. There was a nice pair of loose black cargo pants, and they were extremely comfortable when he put them on. Then came the shirt. It was a black, racer back guy's tank top, and a large O'Neil insignia on the back.

'Not too bad…' Ulrich thought with finality, then he blushed. What would Yumi think? And that brought his mind to their half-kiss from that afternoon. His blushed reached an all-time high just as Velma walked into the room.

She blinked at him as he jumped sky-high. "Kindly KNOCK next time!!" He snapped.

She just giggled."Uppity and hot-tempered as usual, I see." She sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to her, indicating he should sit. He dropped onto the bed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What happened to you?" Velma asked, pushing his hands aside and placing her wrist against his forehead, "You got a fever or something?" Her hands were pleasantly cool, until she grinned wickedly, indicating that it might be something other than a fever that had him baking alive and red.

He hunched his shoulders and looked away. "I'm fine." He growled, sounding highly surly.

"Sure." she said blandly. "Looks like a real case of twenty four hour flu…"

"I'm not SICK!!!"

"Yes you are." She continued. "Mostly in the head, but moving onward-"

"Well if you're so wise, what am I sick with?" he snarled quietly. Velma went quiet. Ulrich saw her lips move, but no sound reached his ears. "What?"

"I said, 'Heartache'," she said softly, "And it's tearing you apart."

"That discussion was over the second she told me 'No'..."

"No it wasn't, it was far from over," She snarled. "And it'll last even longer if you don't get you're butt in gear!"

"Wha-?" Ulrich started, startled thoroughly.

"It's not gonna get any better if you're gonna get all emo about it. So get a libido, and start using it!"

Ulrich's blush returned with a vicious twisting feeling in his gut.

"But-"

"No buts," Velma cut him off, "You both need to get a frick'n grip. You like her, so show it."

"But she doesn't like me…" And that was about the time her hand smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot…" she snarled.

"Why'd you come in here anyway?" Ulrich yelped, desperately trying to get the conversation away from his personal life.

"Looking for Will," Velma answered simply, "And to fuss with you're clothes… But I think Heather would be better at it…"

"Then why aren't you gone?" He whined.

"Just 'cuz I wanted to bug you a little first. Laters." And she was gone.

'I'll never, EVER understand females…' Ulrich decided sourly, 'Never, never, never…'

PARTY TIME!!!!

* * *

The gym was getting crowded quickly, and on a normal performance, Ulrich's stomach wouldn't be turning to water. Half the band still needed to get there, and Yumi wasn't there. Velma, dressed in denim short-shorts, black full-length nylons, and a black tanktop with fishnets that went to her elbows, had come extremely early to fidget with the lights and sound more before the performance, and had put on some popular music to keep the crowd entertained while the rest of the band members got there. They were still missing Yumi, Will, Kyle, and Ari, no real surprise with the last two... Heather and Bryce, wearing a more snazzy version of their normal clothes, were demonstrating some amazing dance moves on the floor and Odd was goofing off as usual. Aelita and Jeremy were talking, probably Lyoko stuff, and Ulrich was spazzing.

Trying to find a way to calm his tortured nerves, Ulrich joined Velma by the master board. Leaning back on her chair, she was half amusing herself with a quarter-full water bottle, watching it slosh and tossing it in the air. She didn't even look his direction when he sat down in the other chair.

"What's up, Heart breaker?" She asked, letting her chair back on all four legs.

"Just a case of the butterflies…" he mumbled.

"Ah."

"Where's Will? I thought he'd be with you."

"He went to pick up Yumi." She answered mildly.

"Wha-? Why? I could have done it!" he spluttered. She just smirked.

"Not without having to pick up your jaw and mop up your drool, you couldn't."

"Come again?" She just smiled.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head, " I think I'll go dance for a bit. Care to join?"

Having nothing better to do, Ulrich let her yank him away from the board and onto the floor.

* * *

Will pushed the stage door open for Yumi, who was hiding under the cover of his sweatshirt that the blond had lent her. Those that knew his normal attire would be stunned; he wore a black silk button up shirt, the top three buttons were undone revealing his fishnet undershirt, three silver studs glittered in his left ear lobe, and, this is the shocking part, a pair of dark blue slacks. His untamed mess of dirty blond showed no sign of an attempted taming, if anything it was even more wild then before, framed his unshaded eyes perfectly; a few girls looked at him longingly, but quickly remembered he was taken... and by a very territorial girl at that.

"Are you sure he'll like it?" she asked again, still not quite convinced. Will sighed.

"Yumi… When Heather picks clothes, there is no possible way they can look bad. It's just... I dunno! It just never turns out bad. Besides, I've been thinking about how I'd like to see someone else in that cute little get-up of yours." He grinned wolfishly. Yumi blushed, Will's teasing getting her dead-on.

"Anyway, I'll have to find her after I get everything set up. Do you wanna chill here, or go out and dance for a bit?"

"Umm……"

"Fine, come help me with the wires then."

"Ok…"

* * *

Ulrich had never seen Velma dance before, and now he regretted it. She made it look way too easy, even Bryce and Heather combined were having trouble keeping up with her. She was fluid, fast, and had to overall skill to make everything almost... **too** sexy. Bryce danced with her once and ended up unable to keep up. With a gallant flourish, he left the floor with Heather to catch his breath. And that's when Odd joined in.

"Four, Tres, Two, Uno!"

A fast-paced beat pounded through the base system, and the audience screamed. Velma started to dance as though it was rehearsed, and many of the deprived private school boys around her watched in fascination. Odd grabbed her hand, gave a mock bow and joined in.

With a grin, she started a difficult hip-hop routine, pushing Odd's skills to the limit. Odd grinned and only added to the fun. If any teachers had walked in, they might have passed out. One might have called it 'freaking' but there was way too much formation change to be that. Odd let Velma twist around, half-seductress, half-partner, and he returned the favor. Placing his hands on her hips, he guided her from the back, and led her into a group of people with Sissy at the core. One of the boys almost passed out. Odd lifted her and she twisted, sliding down his back. Back-to-back, they fed off each other's energy and gathered a 'dance ring' around them. Ulrich shoved his way to the center, next to Millie and Tamika with their trusty camera, capturing the dancers on film.

Then they split, each taking a half of the ring to themselves and pleasing the crowd. Velma was in front of Sissy, almost challenging her to a dance-off. Then Odd returned and steered her away, keeping a cat fight from breaking out. With the return of her partner, Velma and Odd started a half-swing, half-hip hop finish up, sweeping a roaring audience with them. As the last notes toned down, Velma's leg flew up to Odd's shoulder and he grasped her hand, finishing in a pull back as the last note fell.

There was silence for a few seconds, as if time itself was holding its breath. When the next notes of the new song pounded into the speakers, the silence broke and a deafening roar filled the air. Velma slid her leg off Odd's shoulder and held his hand in the air. The crowd screamed and Odd and Velma bowed. Then they fought their way out of the circle and into fresh air.

"Oh my god," Odd gasped. "That's the biggest dance workout I've had in eons." Velma grinned, sweat dripping off her face.

"Don't worry, I haven't been able to dance with a partner for a while, I'm tired too." They leaned against the stage, catching their breaths as Ulrich ran up to them.

"Geez! Where'd you learn to do that, Odd?" Ulrich said, disbelieving that his friend had just put on the previous performance that Sissy and Nicolas were trying to rival… and failing... horribly.

"Why?" Odd snickered. "Jealous?"

"No." Ulrich said. "I've just never seen you like that. It was amazing!!" Odd grinned even wider.

"Lots of time being bored and having the time to practice with people." Odd said with a shrug, "But that was before I met you." Velma grinned.

"I dunno, it seems that you have more than just some 'goofing off' talent. That was highly impressive." She said, teasing. Odd flushed. Just as his mouth opened, she interrupted, sparing him any explanations. "Besides, 'Fergalicious' is kinda an easy beat to find. I don't see how advanced you'd have to be to catch it."

Ulrich snorted. " I don't think anyone could find one. They were too busy watching you two." He said plainly. Bryce and Heather slid up next to them.

"It was pretty impressive," Bryce agreed, "But it's hard to keep up with this chick anyway." He added, ruffling Velma's already messy hair. She gave him a playful shove and retreated to the master board, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

Bryce grinned at Ulrich. "You know what your girlfriend's wearin yet?"

Ulrich blushed. "Yumi isn't my girlfriend!"

The blond smirked. "I didn't say nothin 'bout Yumi, you attached the name to the title all on your own."

The German groaned, realizing he had fallen into the Americans trap. "..."

"Damn straight, foolish noob." They spun around to see the, expected, face of Stroka, wearing tight leather pants and a white wive beater, with his Mohawk done up. Ari hung from his left arm wearing a mid thigh skirt and a size to small white spaghetti strap. The pale blond Mohawked man continued. "Pay close attention to Xero says; you'll regret it other wise. So, all ready?"

Any response Stroka was going to get was cut off by Odd. "Oh my God, is that **Will**?" The blond yelled as he looked at Will who could be seen up on stage moving chords around.

Ulrich nodded. "Yep, that's Will alright."

"He sure can pimp out when he wants too, heh?" Bryce grinned, catching his adoptive brothers eyes. "With him looking like that... looks like you just got replace in 'Last Man Standing'."

"Fine by me." Stroka shrugged.

"Come on, ya bums!" Will yelled over the music to the group. "Show starts in 2! And **don't **blow out the god damn speakers this time, Stroka!"

"Oh, but I will!" Stroka called back, laughing as Will flipped him off.

Aelita and Jeremy joined the group half way. "You guys didn't dress up?" Ari asked curiously, the two just shrugged. "It's fine, I suppose, Will pimped out enough for one or two extras anyway." This elected laughs from the group stepped on to the stage.

"Hey, Will?" Ulrich asked, walking up to his older brother figure.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Yumi? Velma said you'd be bringing her..."

Will sighed as he stood up, using his superior height to look around a bit better then Ulrich could. "Dummes Mädchen, ist sie noch schüchtern…"

Ulrich raised an eye brow at the switch to German, as well as what Will said. "Warum sind wir Sprechen deutsch? und was setzte Heidekraut sie innen?"

Will shrugged. "Kein realer Grund und du seht, wann du sie… ah siehst, dort sie seid." Will pointed to where the back of Yumi head could be seen over some speakers.

"Danke." Ulrich thanked, heading off to where Will pointed.

-

"So, how do you like it?" Heather asked excitedly as she and the other girls gathered around Yumi behind some speakers. "I made it myself, though I did get some help from Arashi-san..."

"Who's Arashi?" Yumi asked through her blush.

Velma answered when the other two hesitated too answer. "He's a friend of Will's, nice enough guy once you get pass his quirks..." Yumi nodded, though she had noticed the pause. "So? Show us already!"

"Yeah, I'm interested about how it really looks on you!" Heather rubbed her hands together Aelita and Ari also looking eager.

With a sigh, Yumi nodded and took off Will's sweatshirt, tossing the article of clothing to Velma who caught it deftly.

The Japanese girl wore one piece, or is a two piece, dress of a fine dark material. The strapless top, which showed a bit of Yumi's bra wrap, accented her accents without being to revealing. Matching material made up a skirt that ended at mid thigh on her left side, while it continues to mid foreleg on her right. A triangular piece of cloth went from her hips and connected to a silver ring that hung slight below the middle oh her breasts, leaving her back exposed. Her hair had been left alone. A light gasp from behind her told her she had the approval of the one she most wanted it from.

-

Time seemed to slow down Ulrich as he came into view of Yumi as she took off Will's sweatshirt. His hormone powered eyes absorbed every detail and committed them to his, for this matter, perfect memory, a light gasp escaping his lips. Time still moved at it's slow pace, if not slower, as Yumi turned around; his eyes giving the same examination they had done a moment before.

"... How do I look...?" Yumi asked, blushing heavily, her nervous voice braking time of it's slow pace.

Ulrich blinked as everything seemed to speed up. "Schön; absolut schön..." Ulrich blurted out in German before he could stop himself, causing Velma Ari and Heather to giggle.

Yumi blinked as she understood very little German. "Uh?"

"He said 'Beautiful; absolutely beautiful." Will translated for her as he draped an arm over Ulrich's shoulders lazily, even the light dancing off his silver dragon pendant, which far as anyone knew he never takes off, seemed to reflect his amusement.

Laughing at the blushing faces, Will grinned. "Show time, guys." Nodding their heads, the girls excused themselves leaving Ulrich Yumi Velma and Will in the area.

Whispering something quietly in German in Ulrich's ear, which caused a deepening blush, Will spoke aloud. "If you two want to stare longingly at each other, please multi task and do it while playing; and I know it's possible, I do it all the time." This time he got his own girlfriend to blush lightly. Smirking at his girlfriend, Will grabbed Ulrich by the collar. "You handle Yumi, I'll take Ulrich." With that, Will hauled off the younger boy.

"Oi, Yumi!" Velma called, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face.

"Uh...?" Yumi blinked. "Did he just call me beautiful...?" She asked hopefuly.

Velma grinned in a manner almost scarily similar to her boyfriend. "Yep, seems like he liked it just fine." Yumi nodded absently as she wandered off.

-

Will had stopped having to tug Ulrich be the scruff of his neck a minuet ago, now they walked towards his key board in silence. "Traurig, Wille, aber sie ist…" Ulrich began, to embarrased to think about speaking French.

Will smiled. "Schön, weiß ich, Ulrich; und bald erklärst du ihr den, wieder und mehr."

"Ich möchte den."

"Ich wettete." Will said, walking off to where his mike rested.

"Hey, guys." Will greeted Stroka and Bryce, who had their instruments on stands next to his mic.

"Yo." The adoptive brothers greeted back.

"Shall we?" Their answer was picking up their instruments, a bass for Stroka and a guitar for Bryce. "K" Will picked up his mike. "Cut the music, Koibito." he spoke in to the mike, Velma cut off the song a second later. "Hello Kadic!"

-

(A?N)Yo! Sorry for the long ass wait... life is like that... a temperamental little bitch... the fact I went a while with no inspiration was no help either...

Translations

German;

Dummes Mädchen, ist sie noch schüchtern… - Silly girl, she's still being shy...

Warum sind wir Sprechen deutsch? Und was setzte Heidekraut sie innen? - Why are we speaking German? And what did Heather put her in?

Kein realer Grund und du seht, wann du sie… ah siehst, dort sie seid. - No real reason, and you'll see when you see her... ah, there she is.

Danke. - Thanks

Schön; absolut schön. - Beautiful; absolutely beautiful.

Traurig, Wille, aber sie ist… - Sorry, Will, but she's...

Schön, weiß ich, Ulrich; und bald erklärst du ihr den, wieder und mehr. - Beautiful, I know, Ulrich; and soon you'll tell her that, again, and more.

Ich möchte den. - I'd like that.

Ich wettete. - I bet


End file.
